


Far from the Madding Crowd

by bachaboska



Category: Far from the Madding Crowd (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake Trailer, Fanvids, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Michael Sheen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska
Summary: A very queer version of  Far from the Madding Crowd with Gabriel Oak having an unsatisfactory affair with the husband of his employer - Francis Troy. One day Gabriel discovers that their neighbor -Willaim Boldwood is just like him. What could be the beginning of a sweet romance quickly turns into something more serious when Troy's wife finds out about his relationship with Gabriel.





	Far from the Madding Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Nor music, nor boys (and the movie) are mines...if they were I'd be rich and I wouldn't live in Poland...:P


End file.
